Mauvais plan
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Sterek] Stiles a un plan pour avouer son amour à Derek, un plan pas terrible il en a bien conscience mais tout ce qu'il a tenté avant ça n'a pas fonctionné...


**Titre : **Mauvais plan.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt : **La clarté étrange de ton sourire illumine mon été.

* * *

Le plan de Stiles faisait partit des pires qu'il n'avait jamais eu de toute sa vie. L'amour ça rendait bête, y avait pas à tortiller. Déjà quand il roucoulait pour Lydia, il avait toujours l'air un peu stupide, la bouche grande ouverte, les mots qui sortaient n'importe comment et dans n'importe quel ordre, les jambes qui sautillaient toutes seules. Mais là c'était pire. Dès qu'il voyait Derek, il avait l'impression que les câbles de son cerveau s'emmêlaient et que le seul moyen de parler devenait celui d'un petit merdeux provocateur. Pourtant Stiles n'était pas du genre à aimer les coups, au contraire, il voulait se tenir loin, très loin, très très loin des coups, mais avec Derek, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir une ânerie qui allait le faire grogner et le rendre menaçant.

Bordel que c'était con l'amour.

Et ce plan était pathétique, même lui s'en rendait bien compte, mais Stiles n'avait trouvé que ça. Il y avait pourtant longuement réfléchi. Il s'était dit par exemple qu'il pourrait simplement ignorer ses sentiments, mais Derek avait cette fâcheuse tendance de toujours être là, dans sa vie, et de ne pas vouloir s'éloigner même quelques secondes de son cœur et de son esprit. Stiles avait pensé que se trouver une copine réglerait le problème mais Malia s'était vite révélée aussi ennuyante qu'un épisode de soap débile et ça n'avait pas duré entre eux. En dernier recours il avait écrit une longue lettre d'amour qu'il n'avait jamais posté et qu'il avait jetée avec les ordures presque immédiatement.

Finalement, il en était venu à ce plan. Aller dire la vérité à Derek, en face, sans prendre de pincette, sans réfléchir, se jeter à l'eau quitte à se prendre le fond de la piscine en pleine face. Et pour cela Stiles s'était bourré d'alcool. Et il savait que l'alcool n'était pas un bon plan, pas du tout. L'alcool vous enlevait toute lucidité, déliait votre langue mais de la mauvaise façon, inhibait votre liberté pour la transformer en dépendance. Mais comment aurait-il pu parler avec Derek sans ça ? Il avait bien trop peur pour que la conversation ne finisse pas en sarcasme de sa part, et en grognement de la part du loup garou.

Il avait donc bu, puis il avait été allé à la rencontre de Derek. Maintenant qu'il était saoul, ça semblait tellement facile. Il suffisait qu'il entre, et qu'il lâche tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'il lui dise ses pensés, ses envies, qu'il lui raconte combien il aimait se faire plaquer contre un mur et qu'il aimerait encore mieux ça si Derek l'embrassait ensuite.

Alors il rentra, et Derek était là, assis sur son canapé devant la télé, levant à peine un sourcil en voyant Stiles entrer chez lui, comme s'il l'avait entendu venir de loin et à bien y réfléchir c'était sans doute le cas.

C'était le moment où jamais, Stiles se fichait de tout – l'alcool remplissait bien son rôle – et il lâcha :

- Je te trouve beau comme une œuvre d'art !

Derek eut un sourire en coin, moqueur. Stiles voulu se reprendre et se rapprocha :

- J'ai envie de me transformer en veste en cuir pour pouvoir être contre ton corps.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que Stiles voulait dire, mais l'alcool le rendait encore plus dingue. Et le sourire de Derek s'agrandissait, remontant dans ses yeux :

- Et je me damnerais pour avoir le droit à un regard de la part de tes yeux qui doivent être une bénédiction des fées tellement ils sont magnifiques.

Derek regarda Stiles les sourcils relevés :

- Tu as bu ?

- Oui.

- Et l'alcool te pousse à me dire les phrases les plus stupides sorties tout droit d'un dialogue de romance bidon c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Continue, je t'en prie. Se moqua le loup garou.

Stiles était désespéré, il aurait voulu réussir à être simple et concis, mais à la place il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire :

- La clarté étrange de ton sourire illumine mon été.

Faisant rire Derek doucement, et c'était beau et brillant et magnifique. Lumineux.

- Ton rire est comme la douce musique de l'alouette.

Derek était obligé de mettre son poing sur sa bouche pour retenir le fou rire qui lui venait. Stiles vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et soupira, stupide alcool, stupide cervelle.

- Ce que j'essaie de dire, commença-t-il…

Mais il avait oublié ce qu'il essayait de dire, parce que Derek le regardait et que son visage était si proche, et si beau, et tellement souriant – tellement plus que d'habitude. Certes il se moquait de lui, mais cela n'enlevait rien à toute cette lumière :

- Tu es digne des dieux.

Et puis tout cet alcool le fatiguait, lui donnait la tête qui tourne, pourquoi était-il là déjà ? Stiles bailla, il avait oublié. Il ne se rappelait pas. Il utilisa l'épaule de Derek, pour se reposer quelques secondes. Deux minutes. Le temps que ça lui revienne, le temps que…

Stiles s'endormit.

Pas d'un sommeil doux et beau, attirant. Non, Stiles se mit à ronfler comme un tracteur, et Derek se sentit obligé de continuer à rire. Finalement il souleva l'adolescent et l'emporta pour aller l'allonger sur son lit.

- Crétin, dit-il en remettant ses cheveux en place.

Puis il se pencha à l'oreille de Stiles toujours endormis :

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore un petit machin de rien du tout un peu gluglu, ça fait toujours du bien dans ce monde de fou où Jeff Davis tue le Sterek à coup de manche de pioche. Mais bon.


End file.
